maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Thumb War
"Thumb War" is the 13th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 13th episode overall. Synopsis The gang decide to compete in the annual Thumb War competition, but a surprise forces Mao Mao to deal with the unthinkable... losing. http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190725cartoon27/ Plot Mao Mao is meditating upside-down on the balcony when he is disturbed by the sound of the doorbell. Going downstairs, he asks why no one is answering the door. Badgerclops explains that he and Adorabat were playing a video game where players try to get a computer character to answer the door. Adorabat, despite losing 758 times, is still having a lot of fun. Mao Mao decides to play against Badgerclops, but loses several rounds. The next round, Mao Mao doesn't even bother trying to play the game. Adorabat asks if he's okay, and the sheriff states that it would be a waste of time when he knows he cannot win. Badgerclops takes this as a sign of surrender and boasts his superior video game skills. Mao Mao changes the topic to the upcoming Thumb War competition. In the town, King Snugglemagne is opening the festivities and has all the competitors sort themselves into brackets by weight. The king interviews Mao Mao, who claims to have been training months in advance for the tournament. Snugglemagne asks the sheriff if he can beat last year's champion, Big Thumb Pete, who is seen breaking the measuring scale with his massive thumb. The tournament begins with Adorabat facing off against Chubbum, who effortlessly defeats her. Mao Mao is sent up against Mail Mole, and breaks the Sweetypie's thumb in a quick victory. Badgerclops is paired against Lucky, who is too intimidated by the cyborg and forfeits before the match even begins. The heroes' next few matches go the same way: Adorabat keeps losing, Mao Mao wins his fights, and Badgerclops continues to win by forfeit. King Snugglemagne announces a brief intermission before the tournament continues. Adorabat rests her sore wing and expresses worry about being unable to beat anyone. Badgerclops encourages her to continue, but Mao Mao states that he wouldn't bother trying with such bad chances of winning. The referee notices that Mao Mao is wearing non-regulation gloves and confiscates them, exposing the cat's stubby paws and embarrassing him in front of the Sweetypies. Mao Mao decides that he cannot win the tournament anymore with is bare paws. He tells his deputies that he will participate in the fight against Big Thumb Pete to preserve his honor, but will not actually try to win the match. Adorabat asks Mao Mao to participate for the sake of having fun, but he responds that it's pointless to have fun if you can't win. Adorabat finally takes his words to heart and becomes depressed and lethargic. The sheriff faces off against Pete, who easily pins Mao Mao's thumb. He is saved from instant defeat, however, when King Snugglemagne orders the judge to count slower so the monarch can savor the fight. While the judge counts him out in dramatic slow motion, Mao Mao notices how sad Adorabat has become. The black cat realizes that he should have encouraged her more, and having a change of heart, decides to try winning against Big Thumb Pete. A dramatic match of thumb wrestling occurs, inspiring Adorabat and ending in a massive explosion. Mao Mao loses, but has fun in the process. Mao Mao tells Adorabat that she reminded him how fun and rewarding it is to put in an effort, regardless of the outcome. As the tournament concludes, Adorabat wins a participation trophy, while Badgerclops manages to get first place. Mao Mao asks his deputy how he won despite doing nothing to prepare for the tournament. Badgerclops reveals that he bribed Snugglemagne and jokes that "bribery" is the real "moral" of the story, causing everyone to laugh. As the episode comes to a close, Mao Mao tells everyone that they are under arrest. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Big Thumb Pete (debut) *Chett the Ref (debut) *Chubbum *Cluckins *Door Man (debut) *Farmer Bun *Gary *Ketchup *Kevin *King Snugglemagne *Loser's Wife (debut; flashback) *Lucky *Mail Mole *Mao Mao *Muffins *Pinky *Plippy *Sloth Smith *Vic Trivia * This is the only episode where the ending doesn't cut immediately. Instead, it shows shrinking circle and focused at Mao Mao for a few seconds before episode ends. Gallery Videos The Thumb War Competition Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:T